Cross-Reference to Related Application
This application is related to a co-pending patent application titled "Balanced Line Driver for Local Area Networks or the Like", by R. H. Leonowich, Ser. No. 07/810,632, filed simultaneously with, and assigned to the same assignee, as this application.